


baby, come lie down with me

by dulset



Series: Skam Weeks [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-08-18
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25976938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dulset/pseuds/dulset
Summary: Isak can’t help but hold his breath. His head may not be underwater, but he sure feels like he is with the way the walls around him seem to be closing in, trapping him in. He can’t lie on his back or else Even would know he’s still awake, didn’t just accidentally fall on the wrong bed out of exhaustion. But he can tell that the other boy knows. Even knows he’s awake and he’s just waiting for him to turn around and say all the things they don’t talk about in the morning.(or the 3 times Isak and Even didn't want to share a bed plus the 1 time they got their shit together)
Relationships: Even Bech Næsheim/Isak Valtersen
Series: Skam Weeks [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1883971
Comments: 10
Kudos: 119





	baby, come lie down with me

**Author's Note:**

> This was again written in rush but just in time for the second day. This is for the bed sharing au! Have some Isak and Even this time. 
> 
> I'm not sure if my tenses are consistent here but I hope you enjoy. Comments are very much appreciated, thank you!

Isak can’t help but hold his breath. His head may not be underwater, but he sure feels like he is with the way the walls around him seem to be closing in, trapping him in. He can’t lie on his back or else Even would know he’s still awake, didn’t just accidentally fall on the wrong bed out of exhaustion. But he can tell that the other boy knows. Even knows he’s awake and he’s just waiting for him to turn around and say all the things they don’t talk about in the morning.

**one**  
The first time they shared a bed, they were in preschool and it was naptime. It had been a good day of keeping to his side of the classroom, away from Even like they had agreed, until the teacher decided it was a good idea to let them share a bed for nap time. 

It hadn’t been a good idea. Even kept complaining and Isak started crying because, “Even said a mean word to me, teacher! Why should I share a bed with him? I always share a bed with Jonas!” 

But the teacher had also been a meanie because she said everyone in the classroom should be friends. He will never be friends with Even, not when Even took up the whole space and kept kicking Isak for pulling some of the blankets to himself. Isak only cried harder and pulled on the blankets even harder.

The whole class had gotten disturbed and the lullabies being sung through the record player just wasn’t enough to make the other kids fall back to sleep anymore. The only reason Isak had been able to get some sleep was because of how tired he got after his tantrum.

He hated Even. His mommy always told him that hating people is bad because that will make them upset and he shouldn’t want to make people upset. But Even always makes him upset! He never shares his toys with Isak when he always does with Elias and Yousef and Mikael. Even called him annoying when he followed him around just because he wanted to be friends. Even hated him. That’s why he should be allowed to hate Even back.

When naptime was over, Isak had gone back to his side of the classroom and Even had also gone back to his. 

**two**  
The second time they shared a bed, they were roommates in a boarding school. They hadn’t been allowed to choose their owns rooms and when they appealed to get a change of rooms, the admin wouldn’t allow it anymore since everyone else had settled in except for them and there had been no other spare bedrooms for either of them.

It had been just like preschool, primary school, and middle school all over again. For some reasons they couldn’t get rid of each other so they just settled on keeping to their sides in the classroom, playground, cafeteria, courtyard, wherever it is that they had to share spaces.

With the roommate situation, it’s no different. They had set up a physical division between them with a yellow tape that glows in the dark, so they know that even at night there are lines that shouldn’t be crossed. They put an empty jar between them, with the agreement that every time they don’t keep to their own sides, they drop a kroner in the jar. For so long, the jar stayed empty. That was, until a robber broke into their room and decided it was fun to break Isak’s bed. He went home that night with his side of the room looking like a tornado went through it and his mattress nothing but a cloud of feathers.

For a whole week, Isak had no choice but to sleep in Even’s bed and use his saved up money to put in the jar because the asshole that is his roommate insisted that that situation wasn’t an exception. 

If that week made him realize that the heat Even radiates made him sleep faster than he had for the past two years or that waking up with his arms wrapped around a sleeping Even made his insides curl in that funny way he never felt around any girl he thought he should like, no one else had to know. He still hated Even.

**three**  
The third time they shared a bed, it was their last year of high school and they were still roommates. Ever since that week when Isak shared a bed with Even, their dynamics had shifted from the animosity they were used to since they were kids to this weird link between enemies and friends. Isak knew they didn’t consider each other enemies anymore, but they weren’t exactly friends either. 

Maybe it’s because they were also growing up, there were more problems than having a lifelong rivalry with the kid who didn’t share his crayons. Isak was sure the three years of cohabitation managed to make them warm up to each other. Though Isak’s idea of warming up to his roommate might be a lot different than what Even thought, if the insistent curling in Isak’s stomach at the sight of the other boy was any indication.

In the three years they roomed together, they slowly got rid of the physical and invisible lines dividing their room in two. The money jar was turned into savings for takeout that they ate together in quiet. When Isak finally admitted to himself and everyone else that he just couldn’t see himself with a girl, Even didn’t ask for a room change, didn’t make comments about being scared to be groped in his sleep like the other boys had joked. When Even was officially diagnosed with bipolar, Isak supported him in the only way he knew how. He researched and researched until he was confident enough to say Even’s mom could trust him to still be his roommate.  
But they never talked. They never talked about the shift in their dynamics. They never talked about things they had in common, anything to bring them together, any way to prove they have progressed to being friends.

Which was what led Isak to stand in front of Even inside a house packed to the brim with people. He had just downed way too many shots than what was required for some liquid courage. He should have known it was a bad idea.

What he expected to be the night when he could finally call Even his friend, turned into the first kiss he had always wondered about, the first kiss he would soon barely remember. When he went back to their dorm, he fell to his bed with Even in tow and Even’s lips on his own, never leaving unless it’s for air. He had fallen asleep that night with tingling lips and a warm heart.

He woke up to Even sleeping in his own bed as if the night before didn’t happen. The only evidence that it did happen was the fact that the other boy kept averting his gaze from the bruises on Isak’s neck when they later sobered up and finally agreed to be friends.

**plus one**  
Isak knows it’s fruitless to keep pretending he’s asleep when he’s not. He’s been living with Even for too long that he knows that the other boy could tell his state of consciousness just from the way he’s breathing.

It’s been two years since Isak and Even graduated high school. It’s also been two years since they decided to share an apartment when they found out they’re both going to Trondheim. 

In those two years, Isak finally put a name to the funny feeling he gets when he’s with the other boy. He’s in love with Even. It’s impossible not to when his mind isn’t clouded with judgment anymore, when he could finally see how beautiful Even is now that he finally opens himself up to Isak. 

It’s in the way he sees how much effort Even puts into looking effortlessly gorgeous, how his face brightens up so much when he smiles it’s almost hard to look, how he laughs with his whole body, how he gives and gives for the people he cares for, how his heart is so big he has space for everyone. But most of all, it’s in the way he always makes Isak feel special in his eyes, he could almost swear his affections are returned.

The thing is though; they never talked about that night. They never slept in the same bed after that, never acted like it even happened. 

And Isak is done pretending. So, he dropped himself to Even’s bed and waited for him to come home.  
But all the courage he gathered earlier today seemed to have gone down the drain because now, he can’t get himself to turn around to face Even. He almost considered forcing himself to sleep and just laugh it off in the morning, when the other boy finally spoke.

“I know you want to talk. So, talk to me, Isak.”

Isak releases a shaky breath. He couldn’t turn around. Not yet. He’s not sure if he’s ready to see Even’s face when they finally talk about that night.

“That night happened, right?”

There’s a pause. A shift. He could feel Even getting closer, so close he could feel his breath against his neck. 

“Yeah.” 

“Did you regret it?”

“No.”

“Then why did you pretend it didn’t happen?”

“It felt too much. Too soon. I didn’t think either of us was ready.”

Isak finally musters the courage to turn around. Only that he forgot how close Even was, so now he’s laying face to face with the other boy; so close that their breaths are mingling, so close he’s sure Even could hear how fast his heart is beating.

“What about now?”

Even doesn’t answer, at least not with words. He answers with his eyes, he answers with the smile Isak knows is reserved only for him. Even answers with the hands he uses to cradle Isak’s face reverently, with such care Isak could cry. He could almost hear the reply Even doesn’t say out loud, “Now, it’s you and me.”

He falls asleep that night with Even’s warmth being his blanket. 

The next day, a new purchase will be made and two used twin beds will be up for sale.


End file.
